A most commonly seen water tap is of a turning type of control, the defect of which lies in the turning process being applied as a means to control the quantity of water being flowed out. In a similar manner, the same process also has to be applied to close the water tap. It is frequently negligent for people to turn the tap tightly at the time of turning and hence will result in the leaking of water. Moreover, due to the excessive force being applied to turning the tap, it is rather easy to cause the deformity of the water cushion ring which is fixed in the interior of the water tap and thus brings damage to its proper functioning. Therefore, the forementioned turning type of water taps will often produce difficulties to the mechanic at the time of repair and maintenance that makes it quite inefficient in its operation.
The present invention pertains to a key button type of water tap, particularly denoting the one in which a non-step positioning can be processed at will to control the quantity of water which flows out, wherein a key button rod from the botton end of which the awl cap is being extended to press against the awl cap of the valve gate mechanism, which will, at the time of the moving downward of the key button rod, caused the housing body which is being extended from the stop body to be housed into any position which lies in the interior of the gang gear set by the key button rod. The forementioned position may be decided by the operator to facilitate the control of the quantity of water which flows out. Similarly, the sharp body of the circular awl which joined to the awl cap will, at the same time, also move downward and start to open the valve gate. If one wants to prevent the water from flowing out, all he has to do is to press the upper cap tightly because it is being tightly screwed to the two section type of bolt sleeve being extended upward from the recoil body which is of a slanting plane design housed inside the recoil groove of the recoil body. At the same time, a compression spring is set in the space between the upper cap and the top stand. Therefore, when the upper is moving downward, the stop body will be caused to conduct a left and right swinging motion to move away from the gang gear onto which it is housed, so as to further cause the key button rod to move upward to close the valve gate. At the same time, the upper cap will be instantly recoiled under the effect of the compression spring. The simplified design, easy operation and the easy application of force for the exertion of control without damaging the valve gate mechanism are considered to be the characteristics of the present invention.